Rally Vs May
by mslcat
Summary: Someone wants Rally dead. And Its May. But why? Someones dealing illegal arms and everyone thinks its Rally. Will May stop Rally or will Rally die before the truth is learned.
1. Chapter 1

**GUNSMITHCATS: RALLY VS. MAY**

Rally, May, and Becky are sitting in a bar/grill, each holding a drink. May and Becky are trying to cheer up Rally. She's in one of her moods. Her wallet was stolen. Somebody ran her off the road. She didn't even get the plates, because the car had none. So now, her car's in the shop.

Her shop is back open, but business is very slow and there are no bounties to hunt at present. Rally is angry and bored and venting all this info to Becky and May. However, May is not listening. She is looking at the very handsome young man that has just entered the bar. The young man smiles at Rally and winks at her as he passes their table. May is amused by this –knowing very well Rally's non-existent love life. What she wouldn't give to find Rally in bed with a man (both naked). Him completely passed out and Rally sitting on the edge of the bed smoking a cigarette and polishing her favorite cz-75 pistol. May is snapped out of her wistful daydream, by Rally kicking her foot.

"What is it with you and men!" snaps Rally.

"Hey! He was winking at you." Retorts May.

"Was not!" denies Rally.

"Was too!" confirms May, smiling wickedly.

"Why doesn't anyone ever wink at me?" asks Becky aloud, and she goes back to sipping her drink.

As Becky, Rally and May eat Dinner. Becky notices that this mysterious Young man (about 20 yrs old) keeps a careful eye on them, especially Rally. Becky begins to wonder what he's up too. May also notice the stranger's casual glances and has other thoughts.

"So it begins." Sighs May.

May excuses herself to the bathroom, then returns 10 min. later. She then very stealthily puts a sleeping tablet into Rally's Drink. The stranger having finished his dinner gets up to leave. Becky, smelling lucrative info, makes an excuse to leave and follows the stranger. The Mysterious young man tries to start his car, but for some reason, it won't start. So he hails a cab and leaves. Becky, in her car with video camera running, follows the taxi at a discreet distance.

"To Rally's Gunsmith shop." Stated the young man.

"Sure thing hun." Answers Misty in disguise.

She drives the cab to Rally's gun shop, but takes her time in getting there. However, when she finally arrives, someone else is already there. A big, black moving van, with no plates and no markings is parked outside Rally's. Two masked males are robbing Rally's gun shop. The young man orders the cabby (Misty) to stop. He and Misty just sit and watch.

"What the hell…!" questions, the young man.

Meanwhile, Beck also stops at Rally's and tapes the whole thing. When the two men are done and the van drives away. The young man is about to exit the cab, when another car pulls up. The young man closes the door and waits to see what happens next.

"A Shelby Cobra GT 500. That's Rally's car. But I thought it was in the shop." Wonders Becky.

Rally gets out of the car, enters her store and turns on the lights. Suddenly, the entire store explodes.

"Oh, my God! Rally!" whispers Becky in disbelief, still filming.

The stranger gets out of the cab and crosses the street. He stands and stares at the burning gun shop. Someone has beating him too his target. Suddenly, something metal lands at his feet; it's Rally's CZ-75 pistol, still smoking from the explosion. The young man pulls out a handkerchief and picks up the gun. He then places it into this coat pocket. Then he returns to the cab. Misty's eyes are very sad. After all Rally's done for her, to have to do this to Rally. Misty pulls herself together as the young man enters the cab. The young man hands her a very large wad of bills.

"You didn't see anything and I was never here. Got it?" states the young man.

"See what? I never left the Park." Says Misty, taking the wad of cash.

"Good. Now take me to the airport."

Becky gasps in short breaths as she watches Rally's place Burn. Even now, as she hears the fire engines coming to put out the blaze, she refuses to believe in Rally's death.

"She's not dead. She's not dead. She can't be dead." Cries Becky.

Becky still hopes until she sees the fire fighters pull a charred body from the wreckage.

"Rally. No!" sobs Becky.

Suddenly, a hand lands on her shoulder. Becky jumps and turns. It's Roy.

"I'm sorry Becky. But I must ask you to identify the body." Says Roy softly.

"It's her." Replies Becky, not even looking at the body. "I saw her go inside."

"Any idea who did this?" asks Roy, trying to comfort Becky.

"There were two burglars, in a black van. They stole her guns, and they set the bomb. There was anther man in a cab, but her only watched. It was like the two masked men got here first or something. Here, it's all on this tape, everything that happened." Says Becky, handing Roy the tape.

Roy took the tape for evidence. Becky sat in her car and cried.

At the airport, the mysterious stranger picks up his car. The rain begins to fall. The mysterious stranger turns on his headlights and windshield wipers. Two hours later, he pulls into the parking garage of the New Tiger Technology Corporation. He takes the elevator to the penthouse. The guards search him then allow him to pass inside.

"Report." States a voice from behind a big, black, corporate desk.

"Rally Vincent is dead, but not by my hand. Someone got there first. They robbed her shop and then blew it into matchsticks."

"Then how do you know she's dead?"

"I saw her go in…and I have this."

The young man placed the CZ-75 on the desktop. The CEO picked it up and looked it over.

"It was her favorite weapon."

The CEO placed the pistol inside his desk.

"Well, it seems stage one is complete."

"What about the other killer? Should I investigate?"

"No, Rally Vincent had many enemies. Gray, Goldie, Bonnie, the list is too long to count. No, David, it's time to begin stage two."

"Yes, sir."

The CEO pushed a button and the image of a woman appeared. She wore the coat of a lab technician and though she wore large, circular glasses, they could not hide her beauty.

"Doctor, is everything ready?" asked Mr. Wang.

"Yes, Mr. Wang. Programming is complete." smiled the Doctor.

"Then let's see her."

Another face appeared on the screen next to the doctor.

"Mr. Wang, allow me to introduce Rally Vincent." introduced the Doctor.

"Excellent. David, I want you to buy all the guns you can find. Make sure Rally is seen buying them."

"But Mr. Wang, why did you want me to kill Rally if you want her to be seen?" asked David.

"One, so that I could replace her with this Rally. Two, because I didn't want the real Rally interfering."

"Speaking of interfering, what about Rally's friends. What if they try to stop Rally?" questioned David.

"That's why you are going with Rally. If any of her friends get in your way… kill them." ordered Mr. Wang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Kidnapped Awaken **

In the morning, Rally awoke with a headache. She looked at the clock. It was 2pm. She wondered how long she had been asleep and why didn't May wake her up. Rally gets up and stumbles towards the bathroom, except she hits the wall.

"Hey, where's the door?" grumbles Rally.

Suddenly, it comes to her. This is not here room. She looks around the room. By the standard layout and the standard furniture, she guesses that she's in a hotel. But where? And Why?

"May!" calls Rally.

No answer.

"May!"

But there is still no answer. Rally runs to the front door. It's locked. She tries the window, but there is no way to open it. Rally then notices that the window is tinted. She can hardly see out. Apparently, they don't want anyone to know she is there. Rally picks up a chair and tries to smash the window. However, to her dismay, it is shatterproof.

"Ah, damn it!" screams Rally, frustrated, and throwing the chair aside.

Rally plops down in a chair. As the cold back of the chair touches her skin, she realizes she's not wearing any clothes, just her underwear. She looks around the room, beside the bed, under the bed, and finally in the closets. Hanging there in the closet is a black three-piece suit and black fedora. Since they are the only clothes available, she puts them on. Strangely enough they fit her as if tailored for her.

Rally's mind is racing. Who had kidnapped her? What do they want with her? And how is she going to get out of here! Rally sits on the couch trying to come up with a plan. Then she noticed an ashtray. It had three cigarette butts in it. Who was here with her? She then looks up at the ceiling. The sprinklers are a part of the fire Alarm. Rally goes to the bed and grabs a pillowcase. She then goes to the t.v; using a chair, she smashes the t.v. tube, which bursts into flames. Using the pillowcase, she exposes it to the sparks and the pillowcase catches fire. Rally places the burning pillowcase under the sprinkler.

Soon, the fire alarms wail and the sprinklers turn on. Minutes later, there is a knock at the door as firemen with an axe break through the door. Rally thanks the firemen for saving her life and promptly disappears before the firemen can ask her any questions.

Rally is walking down the street looking for a cab. As she passed a newsstand, a haunting headline captures here attention.

"RALLY VINCENT DEAD-Famous Gunshop Gone."

Rally grabs the paper and begins reading it. She reads about the explosion, then her death, and her funeral that is scheduled for today. Angry confused, curious, and grateful for her "male" disguise. Rally attends her funeral. Half the police force, a few of her loyal customers, Becky, May, Ken, and Misty are there. From her corner of the cemetery, she sees a shadow moving in an Archway. Stepping forward a bit, Rally gasps, as she knows this man. It's Bean.

"Bean came to my funeral! Probably glad I'm gone." Thought Rally.

Suddenly, a cell phone rings. Roy pulls it out and answers it. Then he turns to leave. May notices something wrong.

"What's wrong Roy?"

"Just another local-fire. Suspect disappeared before he could be questioned."

"Where?" asked May, fearing the truth.

"Chicago Hilton." Answered Roy.

Ken and May look at each other, both knowing that it must be Rally. Ken and May slip away from the funeral and speed away in Ken's car.

"What the hell is going on?" wonders Rally.

Another moving shadow catches Rally's eye. It's that mysterious stranger from the restaurant. Why is he here? Rally wants answers and she knows exactly who to get them from. Rally waits until Becky leaves, then follows her to her car. As Becky puts her key into her car door, Rally grabs her from behind – her left hand covering Becky's mouth.

"Don't scream." Whispers Rally.

Becky's eyes grow wide, as she knows that voice.

"Rally!"

Becky turns as Rally releases her. Becky's eyes look Rally up and down – her mind racing her heart glad that Rally's alive.

"God, I thought you were dead."

"No, but somebody want me to be. What's going on!"

"You're Alive!" crowed Becky, happy beyond belief for Rally's resurrection.

"Becky! I don't have time for this. Who did this to me! Who blew up my shop? Who kidnapped me! What's going on!" demands Rally.

"Not here. Get in, we'll go to my place." Urges Becky.

As Becky drives, she explains to Rally about that night and all that she saw.

May and Ken find the hotel room smoke filled cop crawling. Roy is asking questions of the hotel staff. Ken and May watch from a distance.

"We've got to find her, May." Says Ken.

"I'll check the house." Says May.

Just then Ken receives a call on his cell phone.

"Hello."

Ken listens.

"You saw what? Where is she? No, but May does. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Who..?" asked May.

"Bean, he saw Rally at the funeral." revealed Ken.

"Oh, no." groaned May.

"Rally's with Becky." said Ken.

"Let's Go." insisted May.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rally1 and Rally2**

"Is this all you've got!" scolds Rally.

Rally2 looks over the guns that a "semi-important" street punk is selling. David stands guard and backs up Rally2.

"This crap isn't worth my time!" she says, checking the barrel, bolts, clips, and triggers of the dealers weapon stock.

"If the mighty Rally had anything left, she wouldn't be talking to me." States the dealer with a smirk.

"Face it babe, your shop is gone. The cops don't trust you anymore. So your bounty hunting days are dim. Word on the street is you're into drugs and girls. Take'em or leave'em. I have a life, and a good lay. If you don't like my weapons maybe you'd like my girl."

Rally2's eyes grow dark. She pushes the dealer into the trunk of his car and puts her CZ-75 (a gift from Mr. Wang) into his face. The dealer's friends pull their guns out and point them at Rally2. David pulls out two guns and points them at the dealer's friends.

"Easy Boys." Commands David.

"I'll take your life, you worthless little shit." Threatens Rally2.

"Rally. Chill." Calms David.

"David, I've been dealing with guns all my life and I would never accept or sell anything of such poor quality." Insisted Rally2.

"Rally, remember why we're here." He says.

Slowly, Rally2 releases the street punk. Rally2 puts away her gun and so does everyone else. The dealer straightens his clothes.

"So, do we have a deal Rally?" he asked, smugly.

"Deal." Growls Rally2.

Rally2 and the dealer continue to glare at each other as their seconds make the trade. The dealer's friends move the weapons to Rally2's car and David hands them the case of money. The trade done, the punk smiles at Rally2 and then leaves. Rally2 turns to David and shakes her head.

"This is stupid." complains Rally2.

"Mr. Wang, just said to buy them. He didn't say that they had to be of the highest quality." Reminds David.

"Is our tail still out there?" asks Rally2, looking over David's shoulder.

David nonchalantly looks over his shoulder to the bridge where a cop is hiding.

"Yeah, he's still there. Looks like the cops decided to take our tip off seriously."

Rally2 and David get in the car and drive away. The hiding cop pulls out his radio and reports in.

"Becky, do you have a copy of that video?" asked Rally, determined to find some clue as to what's happening to her.

"No, Roy's got the only one. I didn't have time to make a copy; but Roy's got every cop in Chicago looking for that man, the black truck and those two thieves."

Rally sits on the edge of the chair with her head in her hands.

"Did they find anything?" she asked.

"They got a lucky break when a routine patrol car spotted the black van going to a U-Store warehouse. The police went down there and recovered all the guns. So they're all in lock up now." informed Becky.

"Damn it! Now I'll never get them back." complained Rally.

"There's more Rally. The police questioned the employees and seized their records. The renter was a movie studio, but they haven't used it in years, so it was empty when the thieves broke in it. Still, it was under that company's name as the last to use it. The cops saw it as a dead end, but I didn't. I didn't tell them, but I know who it was…"

"Who!" demands Rally.

"Starbug Film Studios. It's the company that once hired Ken to do their special effects."

"Ken's behind this!" fumes Rally.

"No, I don't think so, that's not his style. But given his connections, he probably knows something." said Becky.

Just then the front door opened and May and Ken came in. Rally sees Ken and charges at him. Unprepared for the attack, Ken is knocked backwards onto the floor.

"Rally!" shouts both Becky and May.

Slightly distracted, Rally turns; Ken pushes Rally off him and gets up in a flash.

"Rally. I can explain everything." Says Ken.

Rally doesn't care. She hits Ken with a right to the jaw.

"He can explain everything after I've made him pay for blowing up my store!" shouted Rally.  
Rally punches Ken in the stomach and then a left to the face. May jumps onto Rally's back and tries to keep her from hurting Ken. Rally just thrusts backwards, using the wall to knock the wind out of May. May loosens her grip and Rally flips her to the floor.

"Rally, stop!" yells Becky, more concerned about her furniture being broken.

Rally goes after Ken again, but May grabs her feet.

"Rally No!" she begs. "Please listen."

Rally finally slips out of May's grip. Rally lunges for Ken, but he's ready for her this time. He steps aside. As she rushes past him, he knocks her to the floor with a two fisted blow to the back. Not to be beaten, Rally kicks at Ken from the floor. Ken, his shins hurting, hobbles over to a chair. Rally gets up to follow him, but May steps between her and Ken.

"Rally stop. Please Ken…" pleads May.

"Save it May! Tell me Ken, how could you do this to me! I thought I could trust you!" chided Rally.

"Rally, I …" began Ken.

Rally tries to push past May, but May will not let her go.

"How could you!" screams Rally. "After all, I've been through trying to get my life back together!"

"Because I told him to." Confesses May, gently.

"What?" asks Rally, no longer trying to push past May, but instead looking down at her in disbelief.

"I had to kill you Rally. It was the only way that I could save your life." said May.

Finally, calm enough to listen, Rally listens as May explains.

"Bean was hired as a driver. He'd just finished a delivered of guns, when he overheard your name. It seems they know a great deal about you. They're using your recent turn of events to push you over the edge. By using a double to do their will, they can use your drug use, and lost license as an excuse. But that means they needed to get rid of you."

"What do they intend for my double to do?" asked Rally.

"We don't know. Bean only heard about your death and your double. Killing you was the only way to save you."

"So you stole my guns, blew up my shop and kidnapped me, locking me up in a hotel for two days. Gee, what friends." Says Rally, rolling her eyes.

Just then Becky called them all to the t.v. set.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Urges Becky, as she turns up the volume.

"Police Detective Roy Coleman is in critical condition. Apparently, Detective Coleman confronted Rally during a police raid that broke up a gun running cartel. After a very heated debated between Rally and Detective Coleman, Rally Vincent shot him." Reported the TV newscaster.

"Not again." Sighs Rally.

"At this time, the police have put out an APB for the capture of Rally Vincent, believed to be armed and dangerous."

"Rally. You gotta lay low." Says May, very concerned and worried for Rally.

"But Roy…"

"I'll check on him. You have to stay here." Insists Becky.

"She can't stay here." Says Ken. "This is the second place they'd look."

"He's right. Good thing I've arranged a new Id for you." smiled May.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll say one thing – he's punctual."

Becky answers the door, but there's no one there. Looking down, she sees a medium sized brown package. Becky brings it in and closes the door. She sets the package in front of Rally. As May opens the package, Rally reads the card – there are only two words.

"Good Luck."

"Bean." Wonders Rally.

"Here Rally, Your new Id." Says May, handing her a fake id.

"What's this?" asked Rally.

"Your new name is Roger Rosemont. You work at New Tiger Technology as a mechanic for Mr. Wang. Mr. Wang owns, collects, and races cars."

"I thought you said he sells guns." Interrupts Rally.

"Our Mr. Wang is a man of many talents, both public and private." said May.

"New Tiger Technology is a high tech corporation that deals with computers, bionics and medical advances and toys." States Becky.

"Toys?" questioned Rally, skeptically.

"Surely, you've heard of Tiger Video Games." Laughs Becky.

"Come on Rally. Its make up time." Chimes May.

May gives Rally a completely male look. May gives Rally a military GI hair cut. She straps Rally's chest down to make her more flat-chested, and she pencils a mustache on Rally. Completing the disguise are loose leg Blue Jeans, a black Indy 500 Tee shirt, and a Chicago cubs baseball hat (worn backwards). May looks Rally over and is very pleased with the outcome.

"Wow! May. She looks really handsome. I wouldn't mind dating you myself." Laughs Becky.

"Speaking of which." States May. "I forgot something."

May shoves a large rolled pair of socks into Rally's pants.

"Hey!" protested Rally.

"Now remember Rally, your Roger Rosemont, a mechanic for Mr. Wang. You're to report for work Friday morning at 9:00am. Try to stay out of trouble. But try to find out what Mr. Wang's plans are."

"What will you be doing, May?" asked Rally.

"Becky and I will be trying to keep the fake Rally on a leash. By the way here's a beeper. If I need to contact you this is the safest way to do it."

"May…" says Rally, looking sheepish.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, and I'm sorry for hitting Ken." apologized Rally. "No hard feelings Ken."

Ken just groans from the couch, where he is laying with a steak over his eye.

"Under the circumstances, Rally. I'll forgive you this time. However, if you ever lay another hand on Ken, you won't find enough pieces of your Cobra GT to put it back together." Jokes May.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A New Job and More Trouble**

Two days later, Rally (as Roger) walks into New Tiger Tech. and approaches the receptionist.

"I'm Roger Rosemont, Mr. Wang's mechanic" states Rally, showing her id.

"Yes. Mr. Rosemont, Mr. Wang is expecting you. 8th floor Room 206. Please use the elevators to the left."

"Thanks."

As soon as Rally steps from the elevator, a tall, muscular gentleman in a black suit escorts Rally to Mr. Wang's office.

"Please, Come in. Mr. Rosemont, is it?" Offers Mr. Wang, warmly.

"Yes, sir."

"What's the best car on the market for power and speed?" asks Mr. Wang.

"Shelby Cobra GT 500." Said Rally, without blinking.

"Really." Laughs Mr. Wang. "Can't say I've got one of those in my collection."

Rally follows Mr. Wang to his showroom. Rally's eyes grow wide in recognition of the cars in his collection.

"That's the 1950 Muntz Car! It's got a Cadillac engine and a metal removable top. Oh, Wow a 1961 XK-E Jag Roadster! It's got a 3.8 liter 256 horsepower twin cam engine. It's beautiful." States Rally in awe.

"You know your automobiles. This is my most prized possession a 1974 Bricklin SV1 sports car. It's rare because it only lasted one year on the American market."

Mr. Wang continues on to the auto shop. There she sees a Ford Thunderbird in pieces straight from the junkyard.

"This is my newest toy a 1956 Ford Thunderbird. If you wish to stay as my mechanic – Fix it."

Rally looks at the junk pile on the floor.

"Yeah right." Distresses Rally, under her breath.

Mr. Wang leaves and Rally sighs at the task at hand. Rally picks up the Yellow Pages and starts making phone calls. Three days later, a very angry Mr. Wang returns to the auto shop, with a handful of bills. Rally is under the hood, trying to replace a hose.

"You haven't even been working here for a week and you've already spent more than a year's salary in parts!" he yells.

"Do you want it fixed like a model car with glue and paint or do you want it fixed properly and in mint condition?" asked Rally.

"Do you think you could race this car?" inquired Mr. Wang, as he admired Rally's work.

"I can race any car every made. But parts for this car aren't cheap. I wouldn't go Indy racing with this car just yet." Reported Rally.

"Next Saturday is the Jimmy Dean classics car race. My current driver is on assignment. So I want you to drive for me."

"Which car?" asked Rally, much more interested in racing than in mechanics.

"The Thunderbird."

"Can't do it. She's got new wheels. I've learned the hard way, that cornering on new tires is a bad idea."

"The 1981 RX-7 then."

"I'll need to practice with her." Says Rally, plainly, trying to hold down her excitement.

"You have one week. The key is in the garage. Win the race and there will be a very large bonus in your paycheck."

Rally and Mr. Wang shake hands on a deal.

Meanwhile, May is having trouble keeping Rally2 out of trouble. David tried to kill May when she tried to stop Rally2 from buying guns. But with Ken's help, May took out David and handed him over to Roy. Rally2 was angry at the loss of David, and the busted gun deal. But she had other problems. The police, tipped off by Ken, came in full force after Rally2. Now she and May are racing the highways trying to avoid getting caught.

"Rally!" screams May, holding on as Rally2 takes a curve way to fast. "You're driving like a demon!"

"Shut up May! I don't want to hear it! Just throw one of your bombs!" yelled Rally2.

May tosses three of her bombs out of the window like a child pulling petals off a flower. Rally2 zooms over a bridge doing 185 mph. Five seconds later, a blue colored smoke bombs goes off. Ten seconds later, a white colored smoke explodes. Fifteen seconds later, a red colored smoke appears in Rally2's rear view mirror.

"May are you nuts! Colored smoke? Is that all you can give me!" yells Rally2 zigzagging through the city traffic.

"Killing them isn't going to help. You lucky Roy was wearing his vest. Do you know what the penalty for cop killing is in Chicago?" protested May.

"AARRGG! Hold on!" warns Rally2.

Rally2 spying a major police roadblock up ahead, pulls a 180-degree turn and heads straight back at the cops who are pursuing them.

"Rally!" screams May, as Rally wins her first game of chicken.

Hoping that the other cops will follow suit, Rally2 drives head on at each of them. May watches in terror, as the last cop doesn't seem to be turning. Maybe he's hoping Rally will turn or maybe he thinks a head on collision is the only way to stop her.

"Rally! No!" screams May, jerking the wheel hard to the right and out of the way of the cops.

Rally2 and the cop just glare at each other as they pass, the paint screeching as it is ripped off each cars. May lets go of the wheel and lets out a long sigh.

"May, don't you ever do that again!" scolds Rally2.

"I don't want to die Rally!" rages May.

"Then go back to playing with your Ken doll like a good little girl and leave me alone." Screams Rally2, angrily.

May is hurt by Rally2's remark, but as this is not the real Rally, she lets it pass.

"Rally what's wrong with you?" asked May, pretending to show concern for a friend. "Why are you so bitter all of a sudden?"

"Where have you been? Let's review shall we. First, there was Grey and that backstabbing lawyer whining about his daughter. Then Gray marks me for death. Next is Misty and her microfilm that brings that bitch Goldie into my life. She drugs me, fucks with my mind (and other parts of my body), and that's twice now that I've shot Roy and he lives. So now I'm a murdering, overdoser, with now license, no gunshop, and the entire Chicago Police Department on my ass." hollers Rally2. "Well no more. Everytime I help someone, I'm the one getting burned. I've been tailed, bugged, shot at, drugged, threaten and what have I got to show for it. It's time to play a new game."

"What game?" asked May, fearing the answer.

"Demolition and death." smiles Rally2 evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Plans**

"Where's Rally2" asked Becky.

"Sleeping the dose I gave her should keep her out for hours. Becky do you think you could hack into Mr. Wang's computer?"

"Yeah, but that would take time." says Becky, as she considers how to do it. "Too much time and I could get caught. But …"

"But what?" asked May.

"Well, if someone placed an uplink in his computer. I'd have full access to his computer, and any computer in his network." explained Becky.

"Rally could do it. She's already on the inside." reminded May.

"How do we get a hold of her?" asked Becky.

"Beeper, it was part of the disguise." Says May, picking up the phone.

Later that day, a Mazda RX-7 pulls up to St. Catherine's back door.

"What is it, May? I'm on my lunch break. I can't be gone too long." said Rally.

Becky gives Rally the uplink and explains exactly what to do. Just then Rally2 walks through the door. May pushes Rally onto the couch and straddles her.

"Roger, hold me." Whispers May in Rally's ear. "Make it look good."

Rally wraps her arms around May and holds her close. Becky steps in front of Rally2 and guides her to the kitchen.

"Hungry Rally. How about I call for a pizza?" insists Becky.

"Dump your Ken doll already?" teases Rally2.

With Rally2 out of the room, May gets up off of Rally and helps her to stand.

"So that's my double. I wonder who she really is?" scowled Rally.

Rally placed the up link in her pocket and goes back to work.

Rally waits until 2am, before she visits Mr. Wang's office. Knowing that getting in through the door is out, Rally crawls through the air duct. Once inside Mr. Wang's office, she quickly places Becky's uplink into his computer. Then she begins to look around. Sure enough, all his file cabinets are clean. Mr. Wang appears to be a legitimate businessman. But if Bean is right, where's he hiding all his info. Maybe Becky can…hearing footsteps and voices, Rally climbs back into the duct. Just in time too, as Mr. Wang and Bean enter the room.

"Mr. Bean, I want you to drive Rally to Washington DC. David was supposed to do it, but his detainment forces me to change my plans."

"What's the job?" asked Bean.

"I have some Washington buyers for my new "toys" and I want you and Rally to deliver them."

"Cargo?"

"EMP's." said Mr. Wang.

"Pick-up point?" asked Bean.

"100 Butler Road at 8:00 p.m."

"Drop-off?"

"Park near the 14th street bridge."

"Payment?"

"10 of the profit, if the job goes without a hitch. Call it incentive to make sure all goes well. You get paid only if the deal goes through. I find people work better when they have a percentage of the take.

Bean leaves and the Mr. Wang makes a phone call. Minutes later, the image of a female doctor appears on the t.v. screen.

"Doctor Deiago, where is Rally Vincent?" asked Mr. Wang.

"GPS says she's in a church. St. Catherine's on Oat Street."

"Somehow, I can't see Rally as a Nun." chuckled Mr. Wang.

"Lucky for us, neither can the police." Smiles the Doctor, "Her friend May is doing a wonderful job for us by keeping Rally out of jail."

"Yes, she is, Isn't she. Maybe I should send her a thank you note." Laughs Mr. Wang.

"Doctor, activate her chip and have her go to 100 Butler Road by tomorrow night."

"Done." replied the Doctor. "Anything thing else?"

"How about breakfast before the race?" Grins Mr. Wang, mischievously."

"Done. Good night Mr. Wang."

"Goodnight Doctor."

Seconds later, Mr. Wang types Rally an E-mail message. Having finished his business, Mr. Wang retires. Rally, still in the duct, starts making her way back out and phones May from a pay phone.

"Jobs done. 100 Butler Road Tomorrow 8pm."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Rally and The New Guy**

In the morning, Rally prepares for the race. Mr. Wang seems extremely cheerful this morning. Either due to the race or his very early morning breakfast with the doctor.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" called the announcer.

Rally returns her attention to the race and revs her engine. Man, does she love the sound of power. As she waits for the green flag, she glances to her left at the competition. A man much older then she sits waiting. He looks very serious. However, to her right is a young man, no older than 22. He has a strong profile, but a smile on his face. He can't wait to start the race. Then he turns and faces Rally. He smiles and holds up a sign.

"Suck my exhaust pipe." reads Rally.

"GO!" shouted the announcer.

The green flag is dropped. Rally blinked and stepped on the gas.

"Why that sneaky, little…rat." thought Rally.

Determined to catch up the other boy, she rides close to the inside track. Then suddenly, she passes on the outside and pulls ahead. The boy is surprised. It's not often that he has a challenge. So he decides to have some fun. He bumps Rally's car from behind. Rally looks in the rear view mirror and sees only the Boy's smiling face.

"So you want to play tag, huh." smiled Rally.

The boy and Rally are evenly matched. Both are great drivers, Dangerous Drivers. Zigzagging in and out of the other cars, Rally and the boy play auto tag. Chasing each other around the track. By accident or intention, they succeed in knocking five other cars out of the race. Sometimes Rally is ahead and sometimes the boy is ahead. Neither is willing to give the other an inch. Rally is impressed with him, whoever he is; only Bean has ever beaten her at this game.

Suddenly the boy hits Rally's rear end hard. Rally tries to shake him but can't. The boy speeds up, trying to push Rally off the track. Rally quickly spins 180 degrees and places her engine to his engine. Driving in reverse, Rally flips the boy off with her middle finger and crosses the finish line. Rally raises an eyebrow, as the boy smiles and nods in acknowledgement of her skill.

The boy pulls up right beside Rally's car and jumps out to greet her.

"That was some great driving. I'm going to enjoy racing against you." he said, holding out his hand.

"So you want a rematch already. Don't you want to practice some more first." Taunted Rally, shaking his hand.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Mr. Wang, crossing the track to check on his car.

"That was a lot of fun." Replies the boy.

"That was reckless! You could have destroyed my new car!" shouted Mr. Wang.

"Yes, but the good news is that your driver is fine. He's not hurt or anything. Thanks for asking about him. You find that he cares more for his cars than his drivers." Explains the boy to Rally.

"Speaking of which, I'm Michael Wong." Said the boy.

"Ral-Roger Rosemont. Did you say Wong?"

"Yeah, I'm his son." said Michael.

"You're a pain in the ass." corrects Mr. Wang.

"I love you too, dad." teased Michael.

"Don't mind Dad Roger, he's just pissed because one day he has to die and this will all be mine." leered Michael.

"HA!" retorts Mr. Wang, leaving to collect the prize money.

"Someday he's going to say it." growled Michael.

"Say What?" asked Rally.

"That I'm his son." said Michael.

"He doesn't call you son?" questioned Rally.

"He doesn't call me anything. He never praises me, acknowledges me, or even loves me. I don't exist to him. I remember everything was fine until I turned fourteen. Then for some reason he turned on me. He hated the fact that I wanted to race cars not run a business." explained Michael.

"At least he talks to you." said Rally.

"We don't talk. We argue." corrected Michael.

"At least your father is alive and you can see him. Mine…I lost my father a long time ago. I would give anything to see him." reminisced Rally.

"Hey! How about a drink?" encouraged Michael, with a slap on Roger's back.

"Naw, I've got to fix the car if I want to keep a job." declained Rally.

"No worries, bring it to my shop. Socket and I will show you how to get her really moving." smiled Michael.

Rally2 puts on her jacket and sunglasses.

"Where are you going now Rally? Asked May.

"Out." snapped Rally2.

"Out where?" asked May.

"Out of town." replied Rally2.

"O good, a vacation! I'll go with you." Pronounces May in mock excitement.

"Oh, no your not." Says Rally2, and without warning Rally2 turns on May and decks her with a hard left.

Rally2 places May on the bed and ties her to it. Then she jumps into her Cobra and leaves.

Becky sits in her room on her computer surfing through Mr. Wang's files. After hours of surfing, she yawns, stretches and looks at the clock. It says 1:30 am. On Becky's desk lays a file of copies letters, memos, and bills of sale. She can't quite lay her finger on it, but each sale is unique. Something about each part sold separately, harmless; but each part put together to make a whole is dangerous.

Suddenly, something flashes on the screen. Mr. Wang is receiving a call from Tiger Labs. Becky's fingers fly over the keys and she hacks into Tiger labs. The Screen flashes a name Doctor Amanda Deiago.

"Wow." Says Becky, in awe of all the technical data that flies by on her screen. Really HI-TECH Lab stuff, DNA patterns, and personal profiles.

"Oh, my God. Rally." Whispers Becky, as she views the Bio-data. "Rally2 is not an actor, she's a clone."

"Naughty, Naughty. It's not nice to read other peoples mail. It's a federal offence. However, fair is fair." Says the female voice over her computer.

Becky tries to disconnect the linkup, but she can't. The Doctor is using her own linkup to trace back to her. Suddenly, Becky's computer starts erasing file after file. Becky's fingers move faster and faster, she'll lose everything, if she doesn't break the connection.

Finally in desperation, Becky yanks the plug from the wall; her screen goes blank. Becky looks at the files she still has. Separate contractors, but one EMP pulse weapon when it's done. Cloning humans banned by law and science; but still achieved. She has enough to go the cops, but will they believe her.

Michael and Rally head over to Michael's garage.

"Broken Down? That's the name of your garage?" asked Rally, laughing.

"At least it's a name that people remember." smiled Michael. "Come on in."

Michael leads her inside and shows her the shop.

"It's mostly other people's cars. It's modest work, but I like it. My father wants me to go to college and get a degree in business and follow him. I don't want to follow him." explained Michael. "Oh Yeah, you've got to see this. It's a 1961 XK-E Jag Roadster. I'm going to restore her."

"Wow. That was a beautiful car." beamed Rally. "I can't wait to see her when you're done."

"Won't have to." smiled Michael. "I want you to help me fix her."

"I can't Michael, I have a job." protested Rally.

"Call me Mike." said Michael.

All of a sudden, Rally is hit from behind.

"What the hell!" swore Rally, rubbing her sore head.

"Socket, stop that. Come here now." Ordered Michael.

Rally looked up and a small spider monkey sat on Michael's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. She never acts like this. Socket this is Roger."

Michael brings the monkey closer to Rally, but again the monkey attacks Rally. Michael backs away.

"Socket what's the matter with you. I've never seen you attack boys before. Unless…"

"Who are you?" asks Mike.

"What do you mean?" inquires Rally, taking a step back.

"Socket doesn't like you." said Michael. "That means you are a girl."

"A monkey told you that I was a girl? Time to get a new monkey." Jokes Rally, trying to play it off.

"Let's say you are a girl." reasons Michael. "Why are you trying to pretend you a boy?"

"I think it's time I went home." Said Rally, putting on her jacket.

"Rally Vincent. You're Rally Vincent!" announced Michael with pride.

"She's dead." said Rally.

"You're fast and dangerous behind the wheel. You came to work two days after Rally's "death" and Socket doesn't like you." deduced Michael.

Socket keeps chattering as Mike locks her in his room. Then he returns to Rally.

"Socket doesn't like you, but I do." said Michael.

And without warning, Michael takes Rally in his arms and kisses her. At first, Rally is taken aback. But as the kiss endures, Rally begins to feel warm...and loved. Slowly, she allows herself to be drawn in as she relaxes in his arms. And all too soon, she too returns his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Everything Goes Wrong**

Ken returns to the church with dinner to find May tied up on the bed. He takes off her gag.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rally2. We've got to find her. What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30. You know I like seeing you all tied up." Said Ken, helping May up.

"Help me stop Rally2 and maybe I'll let you tie me back up." giggled May.

Ken and May rush over to 100 Butler Road, just in time to see Bean and Rally2 pull away. Ken and May tail them all the way to Washington DC. At 3:00 am, Bean and Rally stop under the 14th street bridge. They park on the side of the road, get out and walk into the park. May and Ken are about to tail them, when another car pulls up. Two generals and a suit get out. The three of them also head into the park.

"Is that the Secretary of China?" says May.

"How would you know? Was he?" questioned Ken.

"He wasn't a one of mine, but I did see him there." said May. "Come on. Let's go, and bring the camera."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." said Ken.

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"To make sure our friends don't leave the party before the police arrive." said Ken.

May and Ken take pictures, but are spied by Rally2. Rally2 and the two generals give chase. Bean and the Secretary of China make the switch. May and Ken split up. The two generals take Ken and Rally2 takes May. May just bearly escapes two bullets and sets three bombs loose (not enough to kill Rally – only stop her).

Ken sets up a trip wire in an alley and takes off running. Seen, the two generals chase him. BANG, one shot hits Ken's shoulder. Ken climbs the chain fence as his trip wire goes off. The blast kills both generals. Head pounding, shoulder hurting, Ken's not sure if he heard the scream or imagined it; but he pulls himself up and heads off to find May.

Rally2 has May at gunpoint. Rally2's finger is on the trigger. May is holding a grenade and threatening to kill them both if Rally2 shoots her. Ken comes in on the showdown and points a gun at Rally2's back.

"Easy Rally. Put the gun down." Orders Ken.

"Ok. May. Now that Ken's here too. Go ahead, blow us up." Yells Rally 2, calling May's bluff.

"I'm not playing Rally. Put it down." Demands Ken. "You can't win the police are coming.

Sirens in the background grow closer.

"Ken they can't find you here. Go. I'll take care of Rally. I can hold her off till they arrive."

"Can you?" challenges Rally.

With the speed of a viper, Rally shoots the grenade out of May's hand, turns on Ken, and fires. Ken falls down backwards, Rally's bullet missing him by centimeters. Ken shoots Rally twice, once in her right shoulder and once in the leg. May knocks Rally to the ground and May's grenade explodes.

"Are you going to tell your father who I am?" asks Rally, as she and Mike walk to Tiger Labs.

"No." said Mike.

"Do you know what your father does?" asked Rally.

"No. He has shut me out. He used to take me to Tiger Labs, but now he doesn't do that either." said Mike.

"What's at Tiger Labs?" questioned Rally.

"Lots of research programs, bionics mostly." said Mike. "I used to get my check ups there."

"Why there, why not at a doctor's office?" inquired Rally.

"There was one Doctor there. I think he really liked her and it was just his excuse for going to see her. Her name was Dr. Deiago." said Mike, with a grin.

"Deiago? That was the name Becky gave me." said Rally. "Can you take me to Tiger Labs?"

Mike and Rally sneak into Tiger Labs. Mike gives Rally the Dime tour. Most Labs are legal and above board all legitimate research.

"But down in the Lower Cell is Dr. Deiago's Lab." Says Mike, as they enter the elevator.

In Dr. Deiago's lab, Mike and Rally are amazed by what they see. Two rows of tanks, five tanks each.

"What is all this?" asks Rally.

"Don't know; maybe a plan to freeze my father when he dies." laughed Michael. "Sounds like something that he'd do."

Rally looks over the computer files and Mike scavenges the Paper files.

"Hey, Rally look at this. It's your file." announced Michael.

Rally takes the file and reads it.

"They know an awful lot about me." said Rally.

"Yeah, but the pictures don't do you justice." smiled Mike, looking at Rally.

Rally looks up and their eyes meet. Rally looks away. Mike just smiles. Mike looks over the computer files Rally was looking at.

"Oh no. Rally do you know what this is?" cried Mike with concern.

"No. My specialty is Distovals not DNA." said Rally, with a chuckle.

"My good doctor it seems is playing Frankenstein. The second Rally that you said was running around isn't an actor. She's your cloned copy." explained Michael.

"What!" gasped Rally.

"There's more. There are DNA codes here for congressmen, senators, and even the president. Rally2 is the prototype for a much larger game." revealed Michael.

"Seems your father wants to run more than just his company." reasoned Rally.

Rally continues opening files and discovers something really disturbing.

"Hey, Mike." she called.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Your file is in here too." she revealed.

"What!" exclaimed Michael, in disbelief. "What's the date?"

"November 5th, 1990." said Rally.

"But that would make **my** double the prototype. I wonder where he is." wondered Michael.

"According to this, you …**are**…the clone." said Rally sadly.

Mike, looking over Rally's shoulder begins to read it. Michael Wong died at age 10, trying to save the life of a young girl who had fallen on the subway tracks. Mike got the girl out of the way in time, but he didn't make it and was killed. Mr. Wong was so upset that he placed his entire fortune at Dr. Deiago's disposal to create the perfect clone of his son. The experiment was a success. So began the life of Mike2.

"I'm a clone." Mike fell to the floor stunned.

"You were never supposed to find that out." Says a female voice from the shadows. "I knew I'd have visitors sooner or later, friends of Becky I assume."

"I'm ... not real." pondered Michael.

"Of course you're real. Clones are nothing more than man-made, genetically created twin. What are twins but naturally created copies of each other from one egg and two sperm. You are the exact copy from your dead brothers DNA." Explained Dr. Deiago.

"What's with all the sci-fi stuff and what does it have to do with me?" asked Rally.

"Well Rally, it really very simple hi-tech means hi-dollar. We needed a scapegoat for the EMP deals and I need to know that I could control the clones. Kill two birds with one stone you might say. Unfortunately, as with twins, clones don't always have the exact same mental processes as their original. Up until you were twelve, things went well. You wanted to be exactly like you father. Then all of a sudden, you didn't. You grew interested in cars. This your father tolerated until you refused to go to college and take business."

"If father wanted someone just like him, why didn't you clone him?" asked Mike.

"Well, because time is the master of all, even clones. Clones will be the same age as the DNA they are cloned from."

"Thus old DNA, old Clones." Finished Mike.

"Unstable Clones, it seems. Just as your father couldn't control you, I can't control Rally. At least she made her finally drop, before she died."

"She's dead." Interrupted Rally.

"Yes. Bean came back, but Rally didn't. It seems that your friends May and Ken went to stop the exchange. But Rally cornered them and shot them, but not before one of May's bombs went off. So once I take care of you two there will be no loose ends."

"I won't let you kill her." Says Mike stepping in front of Rally.

"Drop the gun Doc." Demands Bean.

"What are you doing here?" asks Rally.

"I came to get you. There's a trial taking place that you have to be present for if you want to clear your name." States Bean. "Come on, Let's go."

"Not so fast." Says Mr. Wang, holding a gun on Bean.

Turning to face Mr. Wang, a gun shoots out from Rally's right sleeve and it pointed at Mr. Wang.

So the Doctor has Rally, Bean has the Doctor, Mr. Wang has Bean, and Rally had Mr. Wang.

"Am I the only one here without a gun?" remarks Mike; his hands still in the air.

"Do you want to die today Mr. Wang?" asks Rally. "No one is going to win this one."

Mr. Wang winks at the Doctor.

"Oh, before I forget; Bean your and Roger Rally are fired."

"NO!" yells Mike.

Four shots are fired, but five bodies are on the ground. Slowly, Bean stands. The bulletproof vest he always wears has saved his life again. Mr. Wang swears in pain, as the bullet has shattered his shoulder. Bean looks over at Rally; she is holding Michael in her lap. He is dying from a bullet to the stomach.

"Rally are you alright." Asks Bean, grabbing Mr. Wang by his bad arm and making him stand up.

"Yes." She replies.

Rally looks at Dr. Deiago. She is dead. She looks and Mr. Wang who is still alive. Then she looks down at Michael, who saved her life, by giving his own.

"Damn you Rally! Now I've lost another son and with the Dr. Deiago dead I can't replace him!" Hollers Mr. Wang.

Rally ignores Mr. Wang completely and just holds Michael gently in her arms.

"Did you hear that?" Whispers Rally, tears steaming down her face. "He called you son."

"I…don't care…anymore. Just…say…say that …you love…me. Rally." Says Michael, as he coughs up blood.

"I…I love you, Michael." Confessed Rally.

Michael smiles at her as tears escape his eyes; then he dies. Rally just closes her eyes and squeezes them shut to keep from crying in front of Bean. Rally looks up and glares at Mr. Wang. She lays Michael's head gently on the floor and then stands.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you. You stole my life and his and May's. Tell me Mr. Wang. Tell me that I shouldn't kill you." Demands Rally, pointing her gun, dead at his forehead.

"Rally. You've won." Says Bean. "Shoot him and you'll lose."

"I've already lost." Retorts Rally, not taking her eyes off Mr. Wang. "Besides I can't see you as a man who would go to the cops."

"I wouldn't." said Bean. "But could you live with yourself if you did?"

"Yes." Growled Rally.

"Really, then go ahead pull the trigger." Challenged Bean.

Bean stepped aside, crossed his arms, and waited. Mr. Wang just stood there defeated, holding his shoulder and looking only at his dead son. Rally stared at Mr. Wang, her finger on the trigger.

"Damn!" swore Rally, as she lowered her gun.

"You can kill in self defense Rally, but never in cold blood." Said Bean. "Take him to the courthouse on Main street. Becky's trying to convince a judge of your innocence."

"Thanks Bean." said Rally. "Look after Mike for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 RunAway**

**Chicago Court Room**-

May and Ken have Rally2 in custody, the EMP's are in the evidence room and Becky has Mr. Wang's files. The judge is about to pass sentence of life imprisonment on Rally, when Rally walks into the courtroom with Mr. Wang.

"Make sure you've got the right Rally." Says Rally.

"What is this! Two RALLY VINCENTS!" yells the judge.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, your honor. There are two Rallys." stated May, glad that Rally made it in time.

"It goes further than that, your honor. Mr. Wang here has a conspiracy to clone government offices and sell pulse weapons to the highest bidder." States Rally, handing over Dr. Deiago's DNA files.

"Rally. It's good to see the real you." smiles May.

"I thought you were dead, May." said Rally, equally glad at May's continued existence.

"Who told you that?" said May.

"Bean." said Rally.

"Well, Let's just say, that if I weren't a bomb expert, we might have been." Says May with a wink.

The judge, who did not believe this story at first, changes his mind at the appearance of Rally. After all, friends will say anything to save a friend's life.

"In light of this new evidence, Mr. Wang, for the charge of treason I sentence you to death. Ms. Vincent 2, for the charge of attempted murder and the selling of illegal weapons, I sentence you to life imprisonment. Court adjourned."

"I'm not going to jail." States Rally2, as she hits the bailiff with an upper cut.

Rally2 leaps over the bar and runs out of the courtroom.

"Somebody stop her!" orders the judge.

Rally and May give chase. Mr. Wang decides to use all this confusion to escapes. However, one of the very large, very muscular bailiffs just grabs him by the collar.

"Where do you think you are going?" booms the bailiff.

Rally2 races out of the door and down the steps. Parked in front is another judge just returning from lunch. Rally2 yanks her out of her car and zooms away.

"There she goes!" yells May, pointing down the street.

"Get in." says Rally, as she slides over the hood of the police car and jumps into the driver's seat.

"Oh no, you don't. Not in my car." Yells Roy.

Roy jumps into the back window as Rally's foot hits the gas.

"This is a first." Laughs May, turning on the siren.

Down the street, through the town and onto the main highway, Rally chases Rally2.

"Better fasten your seatbelt Roy." Warns May, fastening hers.

Rally2 looks into the rear view mirror and smiles. She then picks up the Cell phone and calls 911.

"Car 5020. Car 5020, come in please. You have a call."

"That's us Rally." States May, picking up the CB.

"Car 5020,over."

"Who could be calling us at a time like this?" asks Rally.

"Rally! Watch out!" screams, Roy.

Rally pulls a hard right turn and continues to speed up as she chases Rally2.

"Roy, would you let me do the driving?" reprimands Rally.

"Rally? Rally can you hear me?" calls Rally2.

"Rally's kinda busy now Rally what do you want?" asks May, playfully.

"There can only be only Rally Vincent, so I just called to say goodbye." laughed Rally2.

"Turn yourself in Rally. They'll just chase you for the rest of your life if you run." States May.

"Then it will be a short chase, May." chuckled Rally2.

"Rally." called May.

No answer.

"Rally!" she shouted.

No answer.

"Oh, shit. So that's what she meant." Realizes Roy. "Rally look. She's headed for the bridge."

"She wouldn't." gasps May, reading the same sign.

Rally slams on the breaks as orange cones hit the windshield. The car screeches to a stop. Exiting the car, they watch as Rally2, doing about 210 mph drives off the edge of the bridge and into the waters below. Rally looks down at the sign at her feet.

"Danger. Construction Ahead. Bridge Out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Total End**

Three days later, Roy receives a medal for cracking the case. Ken, after three playful nights with May, moves on again. Becky and May and Rally are standing under umbrellas, in front of a freshly dug grave.

"Come on Becky. Let's give her a moment." Says May.

Rally just stands there staring letting the rain wash away her tears. Nothing can relive her pain. Nothing can fill the hole that she feels inside. She may not have had May's amount of experience with men, but one night with Michael was enough for her to understand the love that May and Ken have for each other. And despite their age difference, they would protect, kill, and die for each other. Michael had died saving her life. And she would gladly trade places with him, if she could. She only wanted to hold him one more time. She sighed heavily as she opened her jacket. Then kneeling at his grave, she places a ¾" wrench on his grave and then a single red rose, making a cross upon the mound of dirt.

"Goodbye Michael." Whispered Rally.


End file.
